My Favourite Thing
by My Personal Rose
Summary: Just a small, Christmas Liley one-shot. A little fluffy.


_**A/N: I know, it's been forever since I've updated anything, but I promise, things are being worked on. Certain things anyway. This is just... a side project.**_

_**It's something special for a friend of mine, as my Christmas present to her because I won't see her, and this is the most I can do. Give her something she'll (hopefully) like.**_

_**So, Live2rite, my inspiration, my beta reader (in a manner of speaking), my editor, my friend, my advisor and my filter for bad ideas... this is for you.**_

_**It's just a one-shot, so... this is all I've got to offer you right now.**_

_**Set a few years in the future.**_

xoxoxoxox

Lilly couldn't help but smile as she watched her best friend's face light up. Miley's gaze was transfixed on the lights, flashing in a patterned dance across the branches of the Christmas tree. Her arms were crossed against her body, almost like she was hugging herself, her face flushed with warmth, her hair a little messy, but still beautiful.

_But then when wasn't she? _Lilly wondered, almost grimacing as the words entered her mind. When did she get so full of fluff?

"Well... we did it." Lilly grinned, and Miley didn't even blink, her trance unbroken.

"Yeah." She said absently. "All those lights."

"And the jingly things."

"And the little stockings your mom made us." Miley smiled, reaching out one of her arms to feel the soft fabric of the tiny, baby sized stockings. They'd fit snuggly on the foot of a small child, each of them with a single initial stitched into the centre.

"Yeah." Lilly let out a little sigh, looking around for something else to do. "But I guess this bits over till next year."

"Thank God." Miley breathed. Lilly raised an eyebrow, and Miley snapped out of her trance to smile sheepishly at the blonde, a small shrug on her shoulder's.

"It was fun, don't get me wrong. But God, we've been at this for hours!"

"It's only been..." Lilly checked her watch quickly. "...an hour and a half."

"Really?" Miley frowned, and turned to look at the tiny, sleeping bodies on the sofa. "You wouldn't think so. Those two are wiped out."

Lilly nodded. "We should wake up Lorelai." She bit her lip, thinking. "We don't want her too hyper to sleep tonight."

Miley giggle softly to herself. "Not when we've told her Santa wouldn't come if she _didn't_ sleep tonight."

"Lorelai?" Lilly knelt down next to the sleeping child, and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Rory?"

The four year old grumbled in her sleep, and Miley laughed as the little Jack Russell puppy in the girl's arms woke up, eyes blinking groggily. After a few more blinks her tail started to wag, excited as she noticed Lilly right above her.

"Hey there, Tiny." Lilly sighed, the puppy jumping up to lick at her face, trying to cover just about every square inch of her. The blonde Scrunched her nose, picking up the small pup with one hand and passing her to Miley. "She's such a pain."

"I know but she's my pain." Miley grinned, cradling the puppy like a baby as it yawned, it's mouth not quite sure whether to open or close. "Aren't you, Tiny?" Her voice rose a little higher, moving onto the special voice she reserved for the dog.

"Lorelai, wakey wakey." Lilly said in a sing-song voice.

Lorelai's eyes blinked open, slowly peering out at the world. After a moment her eyes focused on Lilly's face, and she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Morning mummy." Rory yawned. "Is it sunshine yet?"

"Not yet. But it's not bed time either."

Lorelai's face turned into a pout as Lilly picked her up, and sat down, holding her daughter to her chest to let her wake up slowly.

Miley sat down next to them, placing a kiss on Rory's cheek before laying her head on Lilly's shoulder, Tiny scrambling up to lay against her neck. "What's your favourite thing about Christmas, Lil?"

"It's socially acceptable to be drunk and disorderly?" She answered quietly, her voice laced with half-serious humour.

Miley giggled, and poked Lilly's side affectionately, her hand staying against Lilly's stomach, making soft strokes against her t-shirt.

"No, I mean... seriously?"

"That we don't have work." Lilly started, turning to meet Miley's eyes. "That we get to spend this time together."

"Agreed." Miley smiled. "Well... that or the cute Christmas movies..."

"Hey!" Lilly faked shock as Miley burst into another fit of giggles, setting off the puppy. Tiny started to wag her tail excitedly, letting out excited, inexperienced barks. "Movies over family time..." She shook her head, pretending to be disappointed in her wife.

"I was kidding it's-"

"Momma?" Lorelai's soft voice asked, and Miley's attention instantly diverted to meet the four year old's eyes. "Did Santa come yet?" Her eyes were sparked with excitement, and Miley's heart pained to have to be the one to break it.

"I... He's meant to come tomorrow morning." I sigh. The excitement fades.

"One more sunshine?"

"Next sunshine." Miley gave her a sad smile, and looked at Lilly, her eyes pleading. Lilly smiled softly, and gave her a little nod in return. "_But..._" The excitement, mixed with a curiosity came back, less bright, but interested. "He did leave something for you when you were sleeping, because of how good you were, helping us decorate the tree."

The words about any presents from Santa were ignored as Lorelai twisted in Lilly's lap, fully awake at the mention of the tree. Her eyes widened, and her jaw slacked open a little, a look of utter amazement on her face.  
"Do you like it?" Lilly asked, and all they received was a stunned nod in return.

After a long, silent moment, only interrupted by the odd yip or whine from Tiny, Lorelai turned back to Miley, her brow furrowed a little.

"Santa came?" Her voice was quiet, and Miley grinned, the smile spreading to Rory's lips.

"Only for a quick visit. I'll go get it." Miley half-jogged to the bedroom, picking up one of Rory's presents at random. She returned a moment later, holding a box, big enough to keep her Robbie Ray's shoes in.

"Wow! Mommy, Momma, what is it?"

Lilly and Miley both smiled knowingly, and Miley handed her the box. "How should we know? You'll have to open it and see."

The grin only got wider on Lorelai's face as she pulled at the paper, a carefulness in the way she ripped the paper, even when she was almost bubbling over with excitement. Even more carefully she pried open the lid of the shoebox, and peered in. "Wow!"

The box held a stuffed toy, and not just any stuffed toy. It was Rory's favourite Disney character in the whole world.

Her young hands fumbled, reaching in for the teddy version of Simba, his mane a brownish red and fully grown. He was easy to get out, unwrapped and put in the shoebox so he could be played with instantly.

She slipped her little hand into the slot at the back of his neck, a puppeteer hole to make the mouth move.

"Wow..." She said again, her voice no louder than a breath. She opened and closed the mouth a couple of times before-

"_Roooaaarrr!!!_"

Lorelai jumped as the lion let out a roar, but her look of shock was instantly replaced by another smile.

"He roars!" She grinned, and Miley smiled, looking back at Lilly. "Thank you Momma. Thank you Mommy. Can I write a letter to Santa to say thank you-"

"Tomorrow, sweetie." Lilly kissed Rory's forehead, and let her go on the floor, playing with her new Simba toy around the living room. Tiny got up, wagging her tail and falling off of Miley's lap in her effort to run after her play mate.

"I change my answer." Miley whispered, cuddling into Lilly as she made the toy roar at the little runt of a puppy, making it jump back, only to try and pounce playfully. "_This_ is what Christmas is all about."

"Toy lions?"

"No." Miley sighed, leaning her head deep into Lilly's neck, and breathing in her scent. "You. Rory- the way she lights up at the mention of Santa." Miley placed a soft kiss on Lilly's collar bone. "It's my new favourite Christmas thing."

"I'll tell your Mamaw it's no longer about her Christmas cake..." Lilly said, her face solemn, and Miley's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Silence. "Honey?"

Lilly only giggled childishly in response, placing a light, but meaningful kiss on her lover's lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too..." Miley sighed, closing her eyes against her wife's chest. "You dork."

xoxoxoxox


End file.
